1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus such as a printer, which carries out printing on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid jetting apparatus which includes a liquid jetting head which jets a liquid toward a recording medium has hitherto been widely known, and as a typical example of such liquid jetting apparatus, an ink-jet printer which carries out printing on a paper by jetting an ink from an ink-jet head has been known.
Usually such liquid jetting apparatus jets a liquid while scanning the liquid jetting head in a horizontal direction, and the apparatus is installed such that the scanning direction is a horizontal direction. When such an apparatus is installed transversely, a casing (housing) of the apparatus tends to be longer in a width direction than in a height direction (vertical direction). However, it has been sought that the liquid jetting apparatus be placed vertically, or in other words, be installed in a posture such that the width of the casing is shorter than the height, as in a case of installing in line with a personal computer which is placed vertically (which is vertically long).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-262773 (FIG. 15), a liquid jetting apparatus installed vertically is shown. In this liquid jetting apparatus, a carriage 14 provided with a recording head 30 is scanned in the vertical direction (a direction of the gravitational force), and the ink cartridges 2 to 5 which supply inks to the recording head 30 are detachable from the carriage 14.
The liquid jetting apparatus as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-262773 is a so-called on-carriage type liquid jetting apparatus. Therefore, when the ink cartridge is replaced, a user have to open a lid to access to the carriage 14 from outside of the apparatus.